


I Know You Are, But What Am I?

by SpyVsTailor



Category: The Tick (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen, Squabbles...perhaps not so petty?, Tick and Overkill finally have their fight., naw they're petty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyVsTailor/pseuds/SpyVsTailor
Summary: Overkill and the Tick finally throw down but as usual it's a disaster of epic proportions.





	I Know You Are, But What Am I?

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno, guys. I watched Stepbrothers last night and wanted to write an ugly fight scene.

"So, not only did we look like a bunch of schoolchildren playing dress up, but you let Lint get away?!"

Overkill had been through too much in too short of time for him to properly contain his ever present rage, and hearing that Lint was still on the loose had driven the last bit of his self control spiralling down the drain. Snatching off his helmet as he stepped inside Dangerboat, Tick, Arthur and Dot behind him, he threw it hard at the inside of Dangerboat's hull, spinning on the big blue asshole who was ambling in behind him.

"How the fuck can you call yourself a hero?! When you allow shit like that to happen?"

The Tick eyed him steadily, before leaning back a little. "With my mouth."

"And you!" He turned on Arthur, gloved cybernetic finger in his face. "You think I didn't see that 'you got nothing' bullshit? You could have been shot in the face!"

"But I wasn't!" Arthur argued.

"Ease up on him, Overkill, you need better ways to vent your anger and frustration." The Tick interjected. "Someone needs a hug and a little reassurance."

"You need to shut your idiot yap!" He snarled at the Tick, turning his accusing finger on him.

"You need to get your finger out of my face, chum."

"Call me chum again and I'm going to shove my whole fist in your face."

"Oh, you want to finish our tango? Fine, let's cha-cha," the Tick returned, hands curling into loose fists in front of him.

"You're a ridiculous ape!" Overkill snarled.

"Why don't we all just calm down and have a nice hot meal?" Dangerboat suggested. "I made empanadas."

It was too late, Overkill was already lunging at the Tick, knocking the blue hero back out the door they had come in through.

The two tumbled down the gangplank, heading for dry land, Dot and Arthur hot on their trail to break them up.

 "You're an embarrassment to our kind!" Overkill grumbled, stuck under the Tick's arm, punching up at the blue goon's ribs.

Arthur, in the air now, fluttered around them, trying to tug anyone he could grasp off of the other, Dot on the ground doing the same.

"I don't like your attitude, mister!" The Tick emphasized each word with a hard squeeze.

Scorpion kicking the Tick, Overkill was freed long enough to grab his antenna, yanking hard.

"Sensitive!" The Tick gasped, incapacitated by the pain.

"You. Are. A. Giant. Blue. Ass." Overkill grunted, tugging hard on the antenna.

With an all too easy flick of his finger, the Tick sent Overkill skidding across the pavement of the wharf, he hit a building hard with his hip and grunted.

At some point during the fight, Dangerboat had turned his water cannon on them, sending the Tick flying in the direction Overkill had gone, slamming them both against the building.

Still trying to fight, Overkill coughed and choked on water, as he half swam, half waded through it to get to the Tick.

Defying the water being pounded at them at insane speeds, the Tick struggled against it.

"Stop trying to bring me down, water!" The Tick shouted as though the water would listen. His feet slipped and he slammed back against the building beside Overkill, both men giving up trying to fight and focusing more on breathing in all the water.

Eventually it slowed, then stopped, leaving both men soaking wet and panting, lying against the wall.

Dot approached them with one of Overkill's favourite rifles, from the smell in the air, he figured she had fired it at some point. Selena was too powerful for her though, so he figured it would have knocked Dot on her ass if she fired into the sky.

Arthur landed, looking horrified, eyes large.

The Tick laughed a deep belly laugh. "That was fun! Like a water park!"

"It was alright," Overkill agreed. It wasn't like the fights he used to have with any of the Flag Five, but it wasn't half bad.


End file.
